


Alternative Medicine

by wereleopard58



Category: Angel: the Series, Private Practice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordy seeks alternative medicine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Medicine

Title Alternative Medicine  
Author Wereleopard58  
Rating PG  
Word Count: 316  
Prompt 038: The Thin Dead Line  
Character: Cordelia Chase, Pete Wilder  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Angel or Private Practice

"You, died?" Pete Wilder asked the attractive brunette.

"Yes I did. The thin line, the thin dead line, on that monitor went flat" Cordy replied softly. "There is a problem but the doctors have not figured out what is causing it." She rubbed her hands together trying not to look like she was obviously lying. There was no way she could tell him about the visions.

"So what exactly is it you want me to do, I can't make you healthy." Pete looked at her worriedly.

"Oh I understand that, all I want is something to take so when the headache pains get so bad that I can't bare it. The painkillers I am taking stopped working and I don't want to keep getting stronger and stronger ones until I am out of it all the time." Cordy looked up at him, her hazel eyes wet with unshed tears and full of worry.

"You just want the pain to stop?" Pete took hold of one of her hands and gently stroked it wishing he could do more. "There are a few things I could give you try, plus some things that might help you relax I can't guarantee that they will work but you could give them a go.

"That is all I want Dr Wilder, I am willing to give anything ago. I am just so tired of feeling that way but I can't give up I have people depending on me. They need me and I need them."

"Well there are different things that we can try; we will see which will work out, if any of them." Pete stood and gave her a hug before heading to one of the shelves packed with jars.

"Thank you doctor." Cordy replied with a small smile not sure, not believing that any of this would work but she had to give it a go.

The End


End file.
